Machine-readable identifiers can be employed to format data in a medium recognizable by a reader device, such as a barcode or a matrix code scanner. However, any person having a suitable reader can obtain the data embodied in the machine-readable identifier unless the underlying data is encrypted. Managing which devices have access to encrypted data in machine-readable identifiers remains problematic.